Batman And the League
by B.A.1995
Summary: Chloe heres about the event of arkham asylum and how batman stoped it so she asks oliver to come with her to gotham however will the new arkham city and hugo stranges give them a decent into madness. i do not own either batman a.a or smallville just  fan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Notice I do not own Batman Arkham Asylum or Smallville. I am just a fan.

The Justice League here about how Batman handeled the Joker in the events from Arkham Asylum and travel to Gotham City to extend an invitation for Batman to join the Justice League but when Arkham City is built will they have to venture into madness itself.

**THE BATMAN's INVITATION**

Chloe walked into watch tower it felt good being abel to walk in without as much discresion as before but after the Vijilante Registration Act had been retracted things were starting to go back to normal. Oliver had been cleared on all charges and Clark was about to go public. An alert was flashing when she walked in, Chloe walked over to the nearest moniter and clicked the open keyon the keybored. " ... Batman single handedly stops the Joker after a takeover of Arkham Asylum on Arkham island. We are going live to the seen with Kevin Hamil. Hello Gotham I am on the sceen where the criminal mastermind the Joker atempted to gain control of Arkham Asylum, after kidnapping the mayor Joker was aprehended by Batman and brought to Arkham Island. Joker was being brought to his cell when he killed a doctor and a guard and and released almost every inmate in the asylum. Batman was on the sceen and spent most of the night fighting the joker. rumors suggest that Joker was creating an army of super human beings similar to Bane. We are also reporting that two inmates are missing, Dr Jonathan Crane a.k.a Scarecrow and killer Croc are reported missing." Chloe was shocked that one man could stop an island of super criminals and black gate prisioners in one night Oliver came in behind her and saw what she was watching. Giving her a kiss he asked " Got a new crush, actually i want him to join our club we could make a Watch tower branch in Gotham and he obviously has the skill he took down all the prisioner in arkham asylum in one night." " Well it looks like it might be hard to find our photo sensitive friend. Then we are going to have to meet him in person tell clark and lois that we'll be out of town for a few weeks also send some moniters and equipment in case we might want to set up a base there.  
_

_**Gotham City Crime Ally 2 Nights after Arkham Incident**_

Batman was scouting the site for the new Arkham City Warden Sharp/the spirit of Arkham had anounced that because of jokers exploits on the island and the fire in black gate that a new place would be needed for the criminaly insane and thugs alike so he bought off a section of the narrows mostly crime ally and the narrows and was going to close them in there batman was there to investigate. Suddenly something glinted in the side of his peripheral vision he looked and saw a man with night vision goggles looking at him he then saw him communicating with someone. bruce called oracle" oracle can you tap into the feed of all wireless communiations in the area ,okay bruce..." the mans voice came in "target in sight get ready to take him." Batman waited till the man would wipe his goggles in this rain the percipitation would fog them up when he did batman lept from his ledge and grappeled to the ledge where the man was he pulled up to the ledge and pulled a haymaker to his jaw knocking him out he lept from the ledge and glided to the ledge while he was gliding he shot a grappel at one of the two mens guns in front of him the other man shot at him but was tackeled with batmans momentum batman pushed down on the rope and disarmed the man. The secound man grabed batman from behind but was slamed into the fire place behind him the man then hit batman in the stomach this man had specialized training, he had just been about to hit batmans face when his foot was grabed batman then kicked the man in the groin knocking him out. Two more men lept out at Batman he caught ones punch and fliped him over onto the ground the two then ganged up on him he took them both on at the same time he punched ones face and smashed the guys head onto a vent. "one more" said Oracle Batman saw the man and where he was heading he ripped the vent cover off the vent and went into the building it was attached to. Activating his cowl's x ray vision he saw the man backing up towards a weak wall Batman used this opprotunity to break throught the wall and capture the man more men came and batman reached into his utility belt and threw two smoke grenades and grappeled him and the man up to the roof of another biulding. "Whats your outfit" Batman asked "you will never get me to talk" he replied. Batman sighed always the same. " yes you will said batman punching him in the soar plexis and breaking one of his legs he then pulled the mans mask off and said "Whats your outfit" he said again raising a fist."Tyger" the man gasped. Batman then asked "Who sent you" "H- hugo ST-Strange" said the man batman the punched him in the face knocking him out. Batman jumped off the building and told oracle to find out everything they could about Hugo Strange.  
_


	2. StRange Things

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the media objects discussed in the story only my brain.

_**Private Jet Landing Over Gotham 10 pm**_

The landing gear was out and the plane was coming in for the final approach Oliver and Chloe were discussing how they could track down the batman. "What do you mean by the Bat signal" said Chloe. Oliver: "Well batman works with the Gotham police force so if we stake out the bat signal we find Batman. Chloe:"Well how does the batsignal work." O: "well chloe when the Commissioner, Jim Gorden has a job the police cant handle he goes to the roof of his precinct and turns on a search light in the shape of a bat actually you can see it from our window right now". Chloe looked out her window and sure enough there was a Bat silhouette on the city's skyline. C:"hm he may need help or you can help him anyway and show him how good the league is." Okay try traking him down throught the computer end and remember to be careful we dont want him to already distrust us.  
_

_**Arkham City Main Building Strange's Place**_

A man was sitting in a chair passed out and strapped in ,behind him was a man in a doctor's coat they were in a room that was full of electronic equipment. Pulling a tazer out of his pocket the man used it to wake the man before him. The man screamed "augh". The doctor said "I need details Captain, tell me everything about him.""im in alot of pain" said the man as he stirred. The doctor pulled out a needle with a pink copious liquid inside."this should help you" injecting the man with liquid." we thought we had him trapped... but he was waiting for us" said the man as he remembered how he felt just before he and his team attempted to capture the dark knight, he had torn them apart. Strange was saying something so the man turned his head as he spoke"Extraordinary isn't he_**". **_Thats when it hit the man, why wasn't Strange mad that his team had failed unless."You knew... you knew we couldn't take him down... you knew we were no match for him". "YES BUT SOON WE WILL BE this is only one more twist of the night to test him. Did anything else happen. I TOLD HIM YOU SENT US IM SORRY BUT AHUGH... the last words he said before he slumped in his chair. " Strange looked at a picture of batman before he said ""so you know my name... good because i know everything about you ,.. your darkest secret ... your ultimate weakness... i know you are Bruce Wayne.  
_

Sorry about the length of the chapters ill try to write more on the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

Joker was siting in his wheel chair remembering the moment when he thought Batman would be no more.

**"I still see the tableau in my minds eye, the way i dreamedit would end. Batman, one fist raised in a pathetic act of **

**defiance, a brave oath dying on his lips as i crushed the life out of him. And above it all, my laughter rising over the **

**crack of his bones.**

"**But he cheated used his bat spray dynamite to break the rules. Spoiled my lovely party face to."**

**" well i'm not one to take a bad joke likely next time i will have the ultimate joke and for once bring down that **

**grim demeanor and make my views his reality."**

** " "**

The Dark Knight had just flew in the GCPD commissioner Gorden's office who Had just requested his assistance while

on patrol.

CG "**Mayor Sharp has just used your escapade in Arkham Asylum to skyrocket his campaign the bastard"**

**B:"joker was stoped thats all that matters."**

**CG:" you were the real hero that night but the reason i bring this up is because a file on a brother sister tag team known as T&T have been giving my men hell."**

He slid a file across his desk and batman opend it where he saw two insanely big people trashing an armord car

with there bare hands.

**B:" Terry and tracy trask ive heard about them bottom of the barrel thugs for hire bt these pictures show them using titan... so the rumors about the drug making its way over from arkham are true.'**

**CG:" you have got to stop them the reurection of the town hall is tommorow and there sure to attack them."**

**B:"Ill ask an old friend about these two as they used to work for Dent."**

Commissioner Gorden turned off the tv but when he looked back batman was gone.

**CG:"How does he do it?"**


End file.
